Jungle of Ragna Session 5
The fifth session in the campaign The Jungle of Ragna Preceeded by Jungle of Ragna Session 4 Plot After being summoned by Ispowon to head to Zangretor Vicelord's mansion, the party ran into Zangretor and Curry Blackclaw acting unnaturally friendly towards one another. Zangretor recovered his dagger, and invited the party to a feast in their honor. The party took a well-deserved extended rest in a guesthouse, during which time a bird-eating spider sauntered in the window and addressed K'Artanyik, telling him in Thri-Kreen to meet by a stream outside Lumbrea in one degree. After resting, the party recieved a letter from Ispowon telling them to study the history of Ragna Island. The party decided to reconvene in the library in an hour, during which time Radek gave a sermon on Amaunator in the temple, Trakas trained soldiers in the barracks, and Elmorn discovered that the guards watching over the complex had seen Zangretor and Curry spend a lot of time with one another. Once the party all met up at the library, they discovered that it descended several stories underground, and that books related to the history of the island would be kept in the fourth basement in the rescticted section. Phelaia diplomatically flirted with the front desk librarian, who granted the party access to the restricted section. Radek and Elmorn discovered a book on the history of Ragna Island during the Second Age, and Istoniel found a text on Lolth written in Abyssal, but before they could discover any more secrets Curry Blackclaw entered the restricted section and chanted a spell which caused an inferno of fire elementals to appear. The party narrowly defeated the elementals, whom had begun to destroy many of the tomes kept in the restricted section. As they attempted to warn the librarians about the fire, the library's theft prevention system was activated by Radek removing the history text from the restricted section. The party was able to bluff their way past the semi-sentient moving rooms until they came to the tpo floor and warned the librarians, who rushed downstairs to battle the blaze with cold magic. The party found Ispowon again, who told them that Curry had disappeared a day before, and had only been recovered just before the party arrived back in Lumbrea. After observing Curry they party was able to determine that her mannerisms did seem somehow different. The party then went back to their guesthouse to study the history book, which revealed that during the Second Age Ragna Island was so volcanically active that the Tieflings under the empire of Bael Turath were able to live on it even when they were in darkness. The text also revealed that the Tieflings constructed ships with skids to sail over ice to continue to fight the forces Arkhosia even during the winter. With this information the party found it even stranger that Zangretor and Curry should appear friendly toward on another. At the banquet in honor of the return of the dagger, the party told Zangretor of the details of their adventure, while trying to watch for any alteration in his countenance which might betray any allegiance he might have made to Lolth. Zangretor was unflinching, and the party returned to their guesthouse to take another extended rest. At the beginning of the next degree, the party sauntered over to the stream outside of Lumbrea where they met Pik-ik-cha. She addressed K'Artanyik in Thri-Kreen, saying that the clutch was unimportant because there was a new order which she referred to as "The Collective". The party determined that Pik-ik-cha had been enraffled, and after refusing to accept her offer to join The Collective the rest of K'Artanyik's clutch attacked from the jungle. K'Artanyik, distraught at his clutch showing the early signs of parasitization, called out to the party to knock the Thri-Kreen unconcious rather than kill them. As the battle raged white flashes overtook the battlefield, resulting in the stream widening into a river, the trees to become more dense with foliage, and the rocky cliffs to grow in height. The party defeated Pik-ik-cha and the rest of the clutch, and tied them up to bring them to Lumbrea with the hope of removing their parasites. Followed by Jungle of Ragna Session 6.